Neo Genesis
|diai = 29 |mesi = Junio |añoi = 2005 |diaf = 31 |mesf = Agosto |añof = 2005 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones =Ciudad Mutante, Industrias Stark |prev = |sig =Noches de Pesadilla }}Yun, un joven mutante se ve envuelto en una reyerta callejera junto a otros dos mutantes: Nightmare y Eon. Se creará una amistad que los llevará a la Ciudad Mutante, lugar regentado por el Doctor quien le exigirá que trabajen para él. Pronto al trío se les unirá Hipnosong y Optic para localizar un dispositivo para el doctor, enfrentándose a un inesperado enemigo que los llevará a crear un vínculo muy especial entre ellos. __TOC__ RESUMEN Yun vive sólo en un departamento y sus poderes mutantes le crean la necesidad de beber sangre de las personas, por lo que busca a una víctima en las calles. En ese momento aparece Brian quien lo ataca por lo que ha hecho. Comienza una pelea callejera de mutantes en el medio del callejón cuando aparece Ivan ofreciéndoles que lo acompañen a un barrio llamado "Ciudad Mutante" donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de ellos. Tras discutir un rato, deciden irse. De pronto, aparece frente a ellos Magneto quien resultó ser, en realidad, Optic, un chico de 17 años capaz de cambiar la realidad a su alrededor generando ilusiones. Este chico dice conocer el camino a la ciudad mutante que se encontraba bajo tierra. Cuando ya casi estaban llegando, el hambre que le había dado a Yun se manifiesta, e intenta atacar a Ivan. Los otros dos chicos logran detenerlo. Para empeorar un poco más la incómoda situación, aparecen siete humanos que atacan al grupo de mutantes. Brian utiliza su poder para hacer aparecer las mas profundas pesadillas de los individuos y logran continuar el viaje. Al llegar a "Ciudad Mutante", Optic dice que conoce a alguien que puede ayudar a Yun. Ese alguien es el fundador de "Ciudad Mutante" al que todos conocen como el Doctor, aunque su nombre real es Nathaniel Essex. Por alguna extraña razón, la apariencia de este sujeto le resultaba familiar a Yun. Ivan, que se había quedado retrasado, comienza a perder el control de sus poderes al mirar hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los demás. Espía por una ventana y los ve junto al sujeto que lo había intentado matar hacía poco, era hora de entrar en acción. Mientras tanto, Yun había estado drenando, poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta, a su amigo Brian, para así recuperar sus fuerzas y poder atacar al Doctor, ya que había recordado quién era. El Doctor revela algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Yun, por ejemplo, que había aniquilado a su novia accidentalmente al beberse su sangre y que, por eso, escapó de su casa hacía dos años. Así como que Optic había sido enviado a seguir a Brian para llevarlo junto a él. En el preciso momento en el que Yun va a atacar, el que lo hace por sorpresa es Ivan que traspasa violentamente una ventana arremetiéndose contra Siniestro. Siniestro les dice que puede darles todo lo que necesitan a cambio de ciertos pequeños favores. Brian se muestra sarcástico y justo cuando va a atacar, comienza a sentirse terriblemente mareado debido a la sangre que Yun le extrajo, y cae al suelo. Siniestro confiesa que hace un tiempo tuvo un grupo de mutantes que hacían algunos favores para él, pero con el tiempo fueron derrotados y se deshizo de ellos. Así que vuelve a hacerles la oferta pero esta vez amenazándolos. Los chicos tratan de escapar pero Optic deshace la ilusión mostrando que en realidad estaban en una especie de refugio sellado. Ivan deja inconsciente a Optic pero Siniestro hace entrar a una chica, razón por la cual Ivan se había retrasado. Resulta ser Hipnosong y comienza a cantar haciendo que los tres “héroes” caigan profundamente dormidos. Yun es el primero en despertar y siente un extraño dolor en la nuca. Rápidamente despierta a sus compañeros que sienten el mismo dolor. En ese momento entra en el cuarto Hipnosong, quien es acosada a preguntas por Ivan sobre el porqué les está haciendo eso a ellos. Sin embargo el que contesta es Yun que, con una rápida respuesta dice lo obvio: "Mr. Siniestro los quiere suplantar por sus antiguos súbditos, los Marauders". Frente a esta respuesta, Brian comienza a acusar a Yun por trabajar para Siniestro. Yun lo explica diciendo que sabe tanto porque, al escapar de su hogar, decidió refugiarse con los Morlocks y, cuando él llegó, fue justo el momento en que Siniestro y los Marauders estaban atacándolos. Ese día recibió el consejo, de alguien que se cruzó en su camino, de que se ocultara y escapara muy lejosEste mutante resultaría ser Gámbito.. En ese momento aparece Mr. Siniestro junto con Optic, quienes les dan una misión a los chicos: Recuperar un dispositivo llamado Gnr-40012 que se compone de dos partes iguales que funcionan solo en un único software indicado. Brian rehúsa y hace aparecer a un Hombre Lobo de las tinieblas, quien ataca de frente a Mr. Siniestro. Sin embargo, las heridas de Siniestro se recuperan rápidamente y responde a Brian que no tiene oportunidad. El chico no pierde la esperanza y vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez con una especie de monstruo de un solo ojo, mientras dice sutilmente: “¡¿Qué tan resistente eres a los rayos ópticos?!, te presento a mi más nueva pesadilla, conoce a: Cíclope”. En el momento en el que “Cíclope” va a atacar a Mr. Siniestro, Ivan se interpone entre ambos y le pregunta a Brian si no ha pensado que Mr. Siniestro podría tener razón. Ivan tenía experiencia con ese sujeto y sabía que siempre que utilizaba a alguien", al menos más tarde," en el original. pagaba sus deudas, así que le pregunta a su amigo si no hay algo que realmente desee. Brian vuelve a su estado común de desconfianza, pero esta vez hacia Ivan, acusándolo de estar del lado del Doctor y le responde que sí que había algo que necesitaba, aprender sobre sus poderes, pero debía hacerlo por sí mismo. Ivan insiste una vez más diciendo que, en realidad, no estaba del lado de Siniestro, estaba de su propio lado, pero aun así le pregunta a Brian si no ha pensado que puede ayudar a alguien más, refiriéndose a Yun, mientras hace una seña de “sígueme la corriente”. Mr. Siniestro sigue con el trato, aclarándoles que no les pide que maten a nadie, que les dará lo que ellos quieran al finalizar, pero que si se niegan...En ese momento interviene Hipnosong preguntándoles "por qué les dolía la nuca hace unos momentos". Alice les explica que les han instalado una bomba de la cual solo el Doctor tiene el detonador, siendo el único que la puede extraer, y que únicamente lo hará cuando hayan trabajado para él. Brian e Ivan intentan atacar a Siniestro pero, como advertencia, un terrible dolor ataca a sus cabezas. En ese instante, Yun mira a sus compañeros con una mirada que se interpreta como: “No tenemos opción”. Los tres bajan las miradas, obedientes. A continuación, Siniestro les dice que comiencen con la misión acordada y que Optic e Hipnosong irían con ellos para darles más detalles y vigilarlos. Los tres jóvenes intentan averiguar un poco más acerca de hacia dónde van a ir. Hipnosong los lleva a una sala muy parecida a la Sala de Guerra de los X-Men donde se hacen con chalecos antibalas, supertrajes y cosas por el estilo. Sin pudor alguno Alice comienza a cambiarse mostrando su bello cuerpo en ropa interior, por lo que Ivan se queda observándola durante un tiempo. Alice les explica a los chicos el plan: Ir en un enorme jet y, una vez en Starks, una persona infiltrada desactivará la seguridad desde dentro durante sólo media hora. Ivan será necesario para desactivar la seguridad laser con su luz; Yun y Brian, en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, serían útiles por el uso de su fuerza bruta; Optic para engañar con sus ilusiones si los enemigos eran demasiados; e Hipnosong esperaría en el jet. Tendrían que encontrar un dispositivo y, a continuación un software. Yun duda de la posición de Ivan en todo el asunto, ya que parece estar cambiando de alianza constantemente. Ivan se excusa diciendo que solo intenta salvarles el pellejo y que no tenían oportunidad contra Siniestro. En la mitad de la discusión Ivan comienza a destellar iluminandolo todo. Al llegar a Starks, Ivan desactiva la seguridad mientras Optic genera ilusiones para engañar a las cámaras. Pasan unos minutos en paz hasta que llegan guardias fuertemente armados. Ivan detiene a la mayoría generando una pared de luz sólida. Sin embargo, tras Eon aparece un guarda que es derribado fugazmente por Yun. Alice, desde el jet, continúa dándoles indicaciones para llegar al objetivo. Siguiendo su plan, no se encuentran con más guardias o sistemas de seguridad en su camino, cosa que los sorprende. Al llegar, Yun toma dicho artefacto y Alice les informa que, para ser recogidos, deberán llegar hasta a la azotea primero. Fácilmente suben, pero una sorpresa los estaría esperando: El mismísimo Iron Man se presenta ante ellos lanzando un par de sus fulminantes rayos como advertencia. Brian, que considera el alarde del superhéroe como una amenaza, arremete contra él junto a un hombre lobo que queda inconsciente a causa del escudo eléctrico de Iron Man. Flanqueando el combate, Ivan ataca al superhéroe con sus rayos luminosos, haciéndolo volar por los aires y terminando al lado de Yun quien, finalmente, lo deja inconsciente con un par de golpes. Pronto, el vencido Iron Man recobrará el conocimiento y los chicos, tras disculparse, continuarán con su huída, descubriendo que contra quien habían luchado se trataba de un robot, llegando el auténtico al edificio en aquel momento. Ivan se preocupa por la posible llegada de los Avengers, por lo que comienza a exigir a sus compañeros que se den prisa. En la huída, edificio a través, los tres chicos corren por los pasillos. Yun tropieza y los demás parecen no notarlo, continuando corriendo. En ese momento llega el verdadero Iron Man que, tras ayudar a levantarse al joven, le pide amablemente el dispositivo de vuelta. Brian e Ivan notan la desaparición de Yun y regresan para encontrarlo en manos de Iron Man quien, al ver a los otros dos jóvenes, se aleja sin decir palabra alguna. Yun les dice que Iron Man se ha llevado el objetivo y les ha dado uno falso con un rastreador con el cual podrían derrotar a Siniestro. Ivan, emocionado y sorprendido, comienza a brillar un poco y le pregunta a Yun si no le ha pedido a Iron Man el software que debían encontrar, con lo cual este último queda en silencio. Yun saca un líquido azul brillante que le había dado Iron Man, e informa a sus compañeros que "es para eliminar cualquier organismo ajeno a nuestro cuerpo que llevemos dentro, con esto podríamos sacar las bombas…". Sin más dilación, Yun prueba el líquido y parece tener éxito. Tras él va Brian y sucede lo mismo. Pero en el momento en que le toca a Ivan, aparece Optic y sorprende al joven, haciendo que se le caiga la última dosis del antídoto. Optic sospecha y Brian inventa rápidamente una historia para zafarse diciendo que Ivan es un drogadicto y siempre lleva una jeringa preparada para relajarse. Ivan queda algo irritado y Brian sonrojado por la humillante historia que inventó pero que, al parecer, ha tenido éxito. Una vez en la base, le entregan el dispositivo a Siniestro, quien inspecciona el artefacto y comienza a perder la paciencia. Los tres héroes se disponen a atacar a Siniestro, pero Ivan pide hacerlo solo. Durante el combate, y con las amenazas de Siniestro, logra desviar las ondas infrarrojas que harían estallar la bomba en su cráneo gracias a sus poderes, sin embargo esto requiere una alta concentración y, finalmente Siniestro vence a Ivan y ordena a Hipnosong y a Optic atacar a los otros dos héroes. Casi instantáneamente, las bestias de Nightmare atacan a los secuaces mientras Brian lucha verbalmente contra Siniestro, quien se enfada y decide apretar el botón detonador. En ese instante Yun detiene a Siniestro al intentar sustraerle la sangre, y así quitándole de las manos el detonador y pasándoselo a Brian quien lo destruye. Mr. Siniestro se lanza a acabar con la vida de Yun cuando comienzan a escucharse fuertes zumbidos desde la parte superior del edificio. Al alzar las miradas ven que se trata de Iron Man y el resto de Avengers. Optic genera una ilusión para escapar junto a Mr. Siniestro e Hipnosong, pero Iron Man había lanzado un rayo al azar que impacta en el joven ilusionista causando su muerte al instante. Los Avengers llevan a los jóvenes héroes a su jet y los halagan diciéndoles lo buenos que son con sus poderes, pero ninguno de los tres puede creerlo. A continuación los Avengers les proponen llevarlos a un lugar donde podrán aprender a utilizar sus poderes. Más tarde, Iron Man les presenta al profesor Charles Xavier, quien los invita a formar parte de su escuela para jóvenes superdotados. TRAMA Eran las 10 de la noche y a Yun le comenzaba a dar hambre. Así que, con mucha pena y remordimiento, tomó su chaqueta oscura y salió del cuarto que alquilaba en un barrio bien pobre y peligroso. Mientras caminaba, se iba diciendo en su cabeza: “''Basta Yun ¡Esta es la última vez que lo haces! Tienes que encontrar otra forma de saciar el hambre. Tiene que haber otra forma. ¡No puedes seguir así!”. En eso estaba cuando de repente sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo tiró al piso. Al voltearse, vio a un tipo con una máscara y con un tubo en la mano: ''“¡Dame todo el dinero que tengas, maldito animal, o te machaco a golpes!”. Entonces Yun, con una velocidad increíble, se lanzó al cuello del sujeto y comenzó a beber su sangre. Mientras, el tipo gritaba sorprendido y horrorizado: “''¿Qué eres? déjame. Por favor ¡No me mates!”. Mientras escuchaba esto, lágrimas salían de los ojos de Yun sin poder hacer nada, ya que era un MUTANTE, el cual se alimentaba de sangre humana fresca pues la suya no mantenía a su cuerpo. La necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. Después de haber saciado su apetito, Yun, muy triste y llorando, escondía el cuerpo. Pero en eso sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda indicándole que se volteara y... ---- Descubre a un joven no mayor de 22 años, vistiendo ropa deportiva (Pans azul, tennis nike blanco con azul, camiseta blanca con un título de “I Just Wanna Live” y vendas blancas en sus manos), quien le sonríe. En ese mismo instante, lo arroja al suelo de un sólo golpe y confiesa haber visto lo sucedido. No piensa permitir que más gente siga muriendo y sufriendo por sus atrocidades. Yun trata de explicar lo sucedido pero este enigmático joven no está dispuesto a escucharlo. Resulta ser un buen rival, contando con una fuerza, resistencia y agilidad atlética. Todo esto combinado con su estilo de pelea, a la que él llama “Callejera”, logra golpear bastantes veces al joven Yun. Pronto descubre que esto no es suficiente para detener al joven mutante, quien al parecer se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Molesto por lo sucedido, ¡Yun se lanza al ataque con una tremenda rapidez que es imposible ver sus movimientos! Finalmente, Yun logra conectar una patada certera en el rostro de su oponente, quien casi queda inconsciente por el impact. Sin embargo, el oponente logra ponerse de pie y, con una voz sarcástica, le dice a Yun que no es el único mutante, que es hora de que conozca lo que realmente es el horror y, que antes de morir, recuerde el nombre de la persona que lo mató: ''“Brian”. En ese mismo instante, Brian entra en un estado de concentración total. Las sombras comienzan a juntarse y hacer un hoyo negro del cual emergen unas terribles garras y un estremecedor aullido. Finalmente la bestia se da a conocer. Tiene la apariencia de un . Nuevamente la batalla está por iniciarse cuando, de pronto, son interrumpidos. ---- — ¡¿Qué diablos les sucede, par de idiotas?! — Eso es lo que escuchan ambos jóvenes mutantes, que por obra de un gen especial en su cuerpo ahora parecieran formar parte de una historia de horror, mientras que son bañados por rayos de luz mortecina. Casi espectral. — ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?! — suelta con un rugido el ahora hombre lobo. Su voz se apaga y retoma lentamente. Al parecer, inseguro de que si el nuevo sujeto es amigo o enemigo. — ¡Qué diablos les pasa, ignorantes! — responde el extraño — ¡¿Cómo se ponen a matar en un callejón oscuro como animales?! Eso no hace más que perjudicarnos a todos como mutantes — Entonces ambos comprendieron que el tipo era un mutante. Aunque por su apariencia no lo hubieran sabido jamás. Después de todo, se veía como cualquier transeúnte. Sin ninguna característica especial. Aunque al parecer sí había algo, un no-se-que. Algo... — ¡La luz! — exclamó Yun — ¡Tú la generas! — Cierto, aunque no es mucha todavía como pueden ver. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que fui mandado a buscar a ambos y no tengo tiempo de ver negaciones prácticas de diálogo solo por tener poderes. Ahora vámonos — Espera un segundo — dijo Yun —, No tengo...ni tenemos por qué seguirte, tonto. Ahora aléjense de mi camino o sufrirán. — El extraño puso una cara de desprecio que poco a poco se transformó en resignación — A pesar de que puedo llevar a ambos a la fuerza, como pude haber hecho notar, no es mi estilo. Así que les pido que me acompañen y les aseguro que obtendrán un beneficio. Claro, además del de no ser reventados por la luz. ¡Oh, vamos! no pongan esa cara de tontos y ¡Vámonos! Oh por cierto, mi nombre es Ivan. ---- Yun y el chico, Brian, se encontraban sorprendidos. Aun no salían de su asombro por la repentina aparición del tal "Ivan". — ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?. Vamos, déjate de andar con rodeos. — dijo Yun mientras apartaba de su lado a Brian. Pero el misterioso "Ivan" solo se quedaba parado ahí. Sin moverse. La luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, tanto que parecía que ya era de día en vez de noche. De pronto, "Ivan" comenzó a sonreír y repitió lo que había dicho antes “que lo siguieran o lo tendría que hacer a la fuerza”. — Suficiente, — dijo Yun — te equivocas si crees que voy a ir con un extraño. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Tu y él — dijo mientras señalaba a Brian —, os entrometeis sin saber lo que me está sucediendo — le dijo a Brian —, y me comienzas a golpear. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Se que lo que hice fue horrible, y por eso me odio a mi mismo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo ya que lo necesito para seguir viviendo. Tu tambien lo harias si estuvieras en mi lugar. Entonces Brian le lanzó una mirada algo furiosa a Yun y al extraño "Ivan", como preparándose para decir algo. ---- — ¡Diablos! Realmente no sé qué hago aquí con ustedes. Las cosas tenían que terminar de una forma distinta, pero...veremos qué pasa. En cuanto a tí, Ivan, espero que esto valga la pena. Y tú, Yun, no creas que esto ha terminado, y no uses tu "mutación" para dar excusas sobre la muerte que causaste. Solo recuerda que esto aun no termina. — Aunque es un placer observar qué tanto les va mal en la vida, les recuerdo que he venido por un motivo y no sólo para ver su autocomplacencia. Aunque ciertamente me debo de disculpar por no explicarme bien. Mi nombre ya lo dije y tambien que soy un mutante, como ustedes, con la capacidad de generar luz. Ésta puede tener efectos psíquicos o físicos, dependiendo de mi concentración. Aunque como ven, no siempre logro controlarla. Mi misión, por el momento, es dirigirme a Ciudad Mutante. Por si no lo saben, es un barrio de New York donde se encuentra la mayor aglomeración de mutantes por ahora. Allí, junto con ustedes dos y algunos nombres más de una lista, se nos ofrecerá una membresía gubernamental. ¿De que?, no sabría explicarlo tan bien, pero los beneficios que se ofrecen al parecer son enormes. Además no perdemos nada con intentar. No sé qué piensen por el momento, pero les daré su tiempo para conocer las decisiones. ¿Ok? — ¡Oh, por favor! "Ciudad mutante". Si hubiera querido ingresar en un circo ¡lo hubiera hecho en londres! Y a qué clases de beneficios te refieres. Y en una cosa sí que te equivocas, "Ivan", estamos perdiendo el tiempo, pero ¡qué demonios! hagámoslo. ---- — ¡Cómo te...! No, tienes razón Brian. He debido buscar otra forma de saciar mi hambre, pero realmente no soy malo, tan solo no sé otra forma de hacerlo... — dice Yun con un tono algo vergonzoso, y triste. Entonces al oír esto, Ivan les vuelve a decir que lo sigan que no se arrepentirán: “Sobre todo Yun, pues al lugar a donde se dirigen, la gente incomprendida, como tu, tiene una segunda oportunidad y, quizás te puedan ayudar a encontrar una forma menos sangrienta de alimentarte”. Yun con las lágrimas en los ojos, dice: “¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad me podréis ayudar?” Mientras, por otro lado Brian no parecía tan convencido de aceptar la oferta del desconocido: — Yo mismo buscaré la manera de ayudarte Yun. Solo con el fin de que no lastimes a nadie más. Pero tendrás que dejarte ayudar por la luz. — Mmm...no sé qué decir. Al parecer suena sincero lo que me dices, "Yun", pero realmente no sé qué pensar. Solo espero que lo que dice Ivan tenga algo de cierto. De esa manera no tendre que acabar con tu vida — dice bajando la voz — y la de alguien más... — agacha la cabeza. — Puedes tratar, pero que quede claro que no vengo a ser amenazado lobito exagerado. ¡Solo a cumplir un objetivo! — Un momento. Para empezar nunca dije que se tratara de tí, "chispita", y para tu informacion ¡no solo puedo hacer aparecer a mi amigo peludo!, mi mutación... mi mutación consiste en hacer realidad mis mayores pesadillas. Sólo tengo que concentrarme y ellas aparecen. No son solo hombres lobos, si no también zombies, harpías, momias, bestias aladas, serpientes gigantes y cualquier tipo de monstruosidades que tenga en mi mente. Claro, ellas obedecen mis órdenes. Solo que no he podido llamar a más de dos. ¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? Ustedes no merecen ninguna explicación sobre mis poderes, y mucho menos sobre mi vida. Y si así es, la otra persona que merece morir no eres tu, "Ivan", si no yo. ---- — ¡Oh, perdón! Ok, creo que debería pedir la lista de habilidades en el próximo reclutamiento de mutantes-con-problemas-mentales-psicotrópicos que haga. — Hey, un momento, yo no tengo ningún tipo de problemas psico-no-se-que. Mis problemas no son mis facultades mentales. Mi problema se llama remordimiento y culpa. — Chicos, chicos, chicos, tranquilícense. Ya hemos tenido demasiadas peleas. Está bien Ivan, iré contigo. Es más, no tengo a donde ir, ya que no he pagado el alquiler de mi cuarto como en tres meses, así que pronto me iban a botar igual. En cuanto a ti, Brian "chico pesadilla", por qué no nos acompañas y no le haces caso a Ivan, que a mi tampoco me cae tan bien, pero nos está ofreciendo una oportunidad que no se puede rechazar. Vamos, qué dicen - decía Yun mientras se recogía su cabello oscuro largo con un moño. Una figura oscura se alza ante ellos. Su capa ondea en un viento inexistente, lo que le da un aspecto de monarca, y un Yelmo decora y oculta su rostro dándole apariencia de caballero. Sus palabras parecen venir de otro mundo y la tierra parece vibrar: — Soy magneto, uníos a mí y gobernaremos el mundo. Los tres mutantes han estado a punto de mojar sus pantalones y sólo se atreven a contestarle. ---- Despues de tragar tanta saliva como para llenar un garrafón, Ivan toma una postura casi seria y pregunta al extraño, a saludables dos metros de distancia: “Y bien eh...si tu eres el conocido señor Magneto, amo del magnetismo y liberador de la raza mutante. ¿Qué diablos vienes a buscar de nosotros? Lo siento señor, pero a pesar de que demostraras los mismos poderes, yo leo las noticias. Cada año cientos de locos mutantes intentan de una u otra manera hacerse pasar por él, asó que no sólo necesitaré pruebas de tus palabras, si no que ellas no me harán aceptar lo que tengas que decir. A menos que sea por su valor mismo...Eh ¡¿que...do claro?!” De repente el personaje que se hace llamar Magneto desaparece, haciéndose visible la figura de un joven, al parecer no mayor de 17 años: — Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilos amigos, Magneto es solo un personaje del comic ese que nos da mucha más mala reputación. Pero al parecer los asusté. No pude evitar oír que iban a Ciudad Mutante. Yo los puedo guiar si quieren. — Un momento, momento — reacciona Brian. — ¿Quién eres tú? — Mi nombre es Optic y lo que vieron fue una simple ilusión. Soy capaz de alterar la realidad a mi alrededor, creando una increible ilusión. Fascinante ¡¿no?! — ¡¿Optic?! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — Hey, amigo. Deja de Fanfarronear. Me llamo Ivan. Estábamos a punto de ir allá. Solo que se me olvidó mencionar que no sabía el lugar exacto. — Ok. Síganme entonces. — Sí, sigámoslo - dijo Yun - que me está dando hambre...otra vez. ---- — Mmm...ni lo piense, Yun. Y a todo esto ¿qué interés tienes tú, Optic, en venir a ciudad mutante? ¿Acaso huyes de alguien? y a parte, ¡eres solo un niño! Creo que no deberías involucrarte en estas cosas. Podrías terminar mal. Lo mejor sería que regresaras a casa. Tú, "chispita", ¿cuánto falta por llegar, eh? No creo soportar más tiempo con ustedes. A nadie le gusta mucho la idea de ir a Ciudad Mutante, excepto a Yun e Ivan. Pero después de todo, deciden seguir al nuevo extraño. En el camino, inexplicablemente Yun empieza a sentir hambre de nuevo, pero solo hace unos momentos se alimentó, por lo que comienzan a hacerse realidad sus peores pesadillas: Su apetito y necesidad de sangre cada vez se incrementan más, pero no se lo dice a nadie. Brian lo ve que está sudando bastante, como ansioso, por lo que le pregunta qué le sucede, pero él le dice que nada, que es solo que ya quiere llegar a ciudad mutante. Al parecer, Brian no le cree mucho. Y bueno, al fin llegan a ciudad mutante cuando... ---- — Ya estamos llegando, chicos — dice Optic emocionado —, pero sean discretos. Como ya se había mencionado es un lugar oculto de New York, así que no debemos llamar la atención. — ¿Oculto? Qué quieres decir Óptico — dice Brian rabiando como siempre. — Es subterráneo, amigos, y la entrada es por aquí, creo. — Oigan ¿dónde está Yun? — dice Ivan, pero al voltearse puede ver la figura del hombre, casi completamente oculta por las sombras, con unos ojos de odio. La sombra se abalanza contra los chicos: — ¡SANGRE! ¡HAMBRE! ---- — ¡Oh, dios! ¡Cuidado! ¡Se a vuelto loco!! ¡Cuidado! — dice Ivan — Lo despistaré con mis poderes de luz al intenso. Pero Yun se mueve con una velocidad increíble, se aparta antes de ser tocado por las luces y se lanza encima de Ivan con intenciones de dejarlo sin gota de sangre. — Quitenme a este tipo de encima antes de que lo aplaste con mi poder y...que el me deje seco. ---- Brian y el chico Optic toman por los brazos a Yun, el cual se sacude ferozmente, pero logran detenerlo. Ivan dice: “Hay que librarnos de él ¡nos puede atacar cuando estemos distraídos!”. “No, esperen. Creo que él no quiere hacer esto. Lo hace inconscientemente. Tenemos que ayudarlo” — dice Brian sorprendiendo a todos. Se encuentran discutiendo el asunto cuando, de las sombras del callejón en que se encontraban, aparecen unos siete tipos vestidos con trajes negros y gorras, y uno dice: “¿Son mutantes? ¿Lo son verdad? ¡Eh, malditas escorias! Pues sepan que no aguantaremos más basura mutante en nuestro vecindario de decentes humanos! ¡Ataquen hermanos!” Esto coje por sorpresa a nuestro grupo de mutantes que... ---- ...Que no saben cómo actuar. Todo sucedió tan repentino...Brian conserva la calma y pide a Ivan y Optic que se encarguen de Yun y lo controlen mientras dice que él sólo puede encargarse de esto. Las tinieblas comienzan a emerger nuevamente. De ellas se forman dos horripilantes arpías que atacan a las órdenes de Brian, con sus enormes alas logran tirar a los seis enemigos, seguidos por ataques desde el aire. Cazándoles como simples conejos. ¡Rasguños, azotes y caídas de más de dos metros es lo que, a continuación, sigue! Los tipos no pueden creer lo que pasa y se lanzan a la huida gritando que se vengarán. Las damas arpías sonríen y se acercan a Brian quien le dice: “Bien hecho chicas, por eso me encantan”. Ellas lo acarician y regresan a las sombras. Brian preocupado pregunta a sus amigos sobre la condición de Yun quien, al parecer, luce más calmado. Al parecer Brian comienza a sentir un afecto por el chico a quien intentó matar momentos atrás. ---- Una vez pasado el peligro, entre Brian e Ivan toman a Yun por los brazos, el cual se encontraba débil por no haberse podido alimentar, y siguen al chico Optic que los guía a lo que parece ser una especie de refugio para mutantes. Una vez dentro, Optic les dice que conoce a alguien que podría ayudar a Yun. Brian le dice que entonces lo lleve con ese alguien enseguida. Antes de ir, Ivan decide esperar a los demás mientras ellos se dirigen a conocer al amigo de Optic. Al parecer algo ha cautivado sus ojos, una preciosa chica a la que sigue con la mirada. Pero no les dice nada a los demás por temor a que les guste también. En el camino, Optic le cuenta a Brian que la persona que van a conocer es el fundador de Mutant City, que se llama, o le dicen, El Doctor y que es un tipo algo misterioso, pero parece que se preocupa de mantener el orden y la paz en Mutant City. Al llegar pasan por un pequeño vestíbulo y entran a una habitación en la cual se encuentra el misterioso doctor, éste, antes de que Optic y Brian digan algo, se les adelanta y les dice: “Bienvenidos Brian, Yun y tú nuevamente, Optic. Veo que has encontrado a más desamparados mutantes quienes necesitan de mi cuidado”. Dice mientras se levanta y revela su rostro. Aunque Yun se encuentra algo débil y mareado, entre ojos puede ver que es un tipo de color de piel blanca, cabello corto y negro y tiene, al parecer, un tatuaje en la frente en forma de rombo. A Brian no se le hace conocido, pero Yun sentía que, de algún lado, lo había visto antes. — Aquí me conocen como El Doctor, pero Brian y tú, querido Yun, pueden llamarme ¡NATHANIEL ESSEX! ---- Ivan, contando los minutos como desesperado, comienza a preguntarse si debió dejarlos ir solos. Después de todo su misión era encontrar aliados, aun sin saber exáctamente para qué. Mmm, tal vez sea algo más peligroso de lo que está acostumbrado a vivir, aunque la sed de aventuras es suficiente para quemar cualquier duda. Al parecer ha pensado en muchas cosas y reflexionado bastante, pero cuando mira el reloj y ve que solo a pasado una hora...bueno, pues decide que ya es bastante. Además, qué tan malo puede ser espiar un poco para ver con quién se iban a encontrar, ¿no? Bueno pues, al comenzar a observar detenidamente el edificio donde, al parecer, habían entrado, comienza a perder el control de nuevo y la luz brota por todos lados, golpeando botes de basura y paredes — ¡Ahg, diablos! Si tan solo pudiera controlarla de una buena vez. Aunque Ivan sabe que no se ha dado tiempo para practicar y que no es lo suficientemente bueno para este nuevo equipo. Aunque si los engañaba pretendiendo tener un dominio, por lo menos decente, de sus poderes, no protestarían porque alguien novato los guíe a una misión extraña, o por lo menos desconocida. Sip, seria mejor tratar de fingir un poco más, y no estaría mal mirar por la ventana para ver qué están...¡¿Con el tipo que lo intentó matar hace poco?!Prueba Ivan Nikolev (Tierra-617) Oh, oh. ¿El tipo no era telépata? Era hora de romper ventanas.Este post iba precedido del siguiente mensaje: "(Disculpen por no escribir pero realmente disfruto mucho leer lo que ponen)" ---- Mientras, Ivan observaba por una ventana lo que sucedía dentro de la sala del misterioso "Doctor". Repentinamente se llenó de miedo y pánico al ver que, en realidad, se trataba de aquel tipo que se le había acercado años atrás con el fin de ayudarlo con sus crecientes poderes, pero había descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales eran jugar con su código genético. Casi no logra escapar. Es más, parecería como que aquel tipo lo dejo ir intencionalmente. Dentro de la sala, Brian, asombrado, le pregunta a El Doctor que cómo es que sabe su nombre y el de Yun. — Muchacho, en realidad hay pocas cosas que no sepa. Por ejemplo, sé que a tu amigo, que traes en brazos, le fascina beber sangre y que huyó de su hogar un par de años atrás, después de, "accidentalmente", beberse la sangre de su novia. Sé que no lo hizo a propósito, porque era la primera vez que se manifestaban sus poderes, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya fue muy tarde. Había asesinado a su amada. Así que huyó de casa, temiendo que podría hacerle lo mismo a su familia. Y tú, por ejemplo, he estado siguiendo tus pasos desde algún tiempo ya. A decir verdad envié a mi amigo aquí presente, Optic, para que los trajera a mi ciudad, Mutant City. ¿No es así querido Optic? Brian está pasmado. No puede creer que lo haya estado siguiendo. Pero aun así, en el fondo de su ser siente que es verdad. Mientras, Yun ha estado escuchando todo y, sin que Brian se diera cuenta, le había estado succionando un poco de sangre de su mano sin hacerle daño ni que sienta dolor. Solo para recuperar algo de fuerzas para enfrentarse a El Doctor. Ya que al fin ha recordado quién es y qué es capaz de hacer. ---- ¡Crash! ¡uf! ¡uf! ¡uf! No acabando de caer al suelo, Ivan se lanza contra Mr. Siniestro, siendo recibido con un golpe en el estómago que lo manda a volar contra un escritorio cercano. Brian y Yun no reaccionan demasiado debido al gesto con la mano de Mr. Siniestro pidiendo tranquilidad. — ¡Oh, joven Ivan!, no es necesaria tal demostración de violencia. No, no, para nada. Sabes bien que si te quisiera muerto lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Aunque, ciertamente, no toleraré otra acción de este tipo o sabrás de lo que soy capaz. Ahora, como les estaba comentando antes de la insulsa interrupción, tengo conocimiento exacto de cuáles han sido las actividades de su...bueno..."grupo" recientemente formado. Ahora bien, jóvenes, cada uno de ustedes se encuentra en la búsqueda de algo en concreto, ¿no es así?. Yo les puedo proporcionar ese "algo". Sin embargo me temo que no soy conocido por mi filantropía, por lo que exigiré de ustedes varios trabajos, operaciones que, por mi itinerario, no tengo tiempo de realizar. Está de más decir que si se niegan las consecuencias no serán placenteras, ¿o debo explicar más? Brian, en un acto de sarcasmo, responde: “¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Estamos a tu servicio! ¡Tú solo manda y nosotros obedeceremos! ¡Seremos tus leales súbditos por siempre!, y por si no te diste cuenta ¡estaba siendo sarcástico! ¿Crees que por arrojar de esa manera a Ivan harás que tiemble? He visto y enfrentado cosas peores y si tratabas de impresionarme, con todo lo que sabes de mi y con tu poder ¡pues déjame decirte que deberás esforzarte más! Y gracias, pero no. Prefiero buscar, por otra parte, ayuda. Así que comience la acción ¿no? Verás lo que es poder”. Pero al momento de decir estas palabras, el joven Brian comienza a sentirse terriblemente mareado y débil (Gracias al joven Yun quien drenó algo de su sangre), sin más que decir, cae al suelo. ---- — Hace algún tiempo contaba con un grupo de mutantes que hacían trabajos para mi. Tuvieron algunos muy buenos resultados, pero al final fueron derrotados y se deshizo el grupo. — ¿De qué estás hablando? — le dice Brian a Siniestro algo confuso. — No nos interesa escuchar tus historias con tus ex-novios. — Siempre sarcastico señor Brian, ¿no es así? Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirles, les conviene. ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de los morlocks? — ¿Esos mutantes indigentes que vivían en los túneles de Manhattan?, sí, creo que fueron exterminados por unos tipos. Todo mutante conoce la historia, ¿qué hay con eso? — pregunta Ivan. — Exterminados no. Yo diría más bien...masacrados. Pues quiero hacerles una oferta: Trabajen para mí y tendrán el respeto que tanto buscan, más dinero y un lugar donde vivir sin ser molestados. No les recomiendo la otra opción, muchachos. Es un tanto, digamos, sangrienta je, je — ríe Siniestro. — Los MARAUDERS. Te refieres a los marauders, ¿no es así? Los que cometieron esa masacre fueron ellos. — Dice en voz alta Yun sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, quienes lo pensaban desmayado. Brian continua: “Lo siento Don Siniestro, pero yo me voy de esta pocilga de alcantarilla. No seré tu estúpido sirviente”, pero con una torcida sonrisa el sombrío hombre dice: “No lo creo chicos, ¡OPTIC!”. De repente el joven mutante, con una gran cara de alegría, abre las manos y la imagen del refugio, oculto, comienza a cambiar, pareciendo más una base subterránea reforzada. — Lo siento muchachos — dice Optic —. Bueno, en realidad no, pero fueron fáciles de convencer. De repente Ivan comienza a despedir un brillo cegador y lanza un enorme rayo de luz sobre el pequeño Optic, lanzándolo y dejándolo inconsciente. Pero Mr. Siniestro, sin siquiera inmutarse, dice: “Eh, eh, eh, nada de violencia. Esto lo resolveremos de la manera buena. Esta base esta sellada y será imposible irse. Yo controlo todas las entradas”. — Entonces tendrás que recibir un poco de mi luz maniático — dice Ivan. Pero ya a punto de dar su mejor golpe a Mr. Siniestro, que ni siquiera preocupado se veía, entra en la habitación la hermosa mujer que Ivan vió minutos antes, y de la que se olvidó completamente. — Chicos, quiero presentarles a Alice, o mejor dicho Hipnosong. — De repente la mujer, sin decir una sola palabra comienza a cantar una canción hermosa y placentera que los hace sentir maravillados. No piensan, no sienten, sólo están felices. Se dejan llevar, es como un sueño hermoso. ---- Ivan dice: “Es pre-preciosa...”. Brian dice: “Sí-í..., haré lo que me pidas”. Yun dice: “No, algo está mal. No...estoy a tus pies”. Dicho esto los tres chicos caen dormidos profundamente. Yun se despierta en un cuarto, sentado sobre una especie de sillón. Observa a su lado a sus dos compañeros, aun inconcientes, y siente un pequeño dolor en la nuca. — ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasó? Esa chica...nos hizo algo. ¡Hey ustedes dos!, despierten. Hay que escapar de aquí. Creanme, este tipo, Siniestro, es un loco total. Los dos chicos, Ivan y Brian, se despiertan e, igual que Yun, se quejan de una sensación en la nuca. — Mira, ¿qué tengo en la nuca? ¿Ves algo raro? — le dice Ivan a Brian. Brian, sorprendido, dice: “Tienes una especie de de marca, ¡como una quemadura!” Todos comprueban tener la misma rara marca en la nuca. No saben qué hacer cuando, de repente, entra al cuarto la misteriosa chica de antes. ---- — Hola chicos. Espero que no les esté doliendo mucho la cabeza. Pero creanme, es lo mejor. Así el jefe se evitará tener que matarlos. — ¡Tu!... — dice Ivan algo exaltado — Eres la chica que vi afuera hace rato. ¿Por qué nos haces esto? — ¿No es obvio? — dice Yun — Siniestro quiere que trabajemos para él, que reemplacemos a sus antiguos peones...los marauders. — ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, eh, Yun? ¿Será que trabajas para él al igual que ese Optic? — le grita Brian. — Sé lo que sé porque...porque después de huir de mi casa quise buscar refugio en los túneles de los morlocks, pero llegué en el momento menos indicado. ¡Justo en el momento en que ocurría la masacre! Era aún más joven en esos días. Y de no haber sido por un tipo, que llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña, que también huía del lugar y con el que me topé a la entrada, que me advirtió del peligro. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: “Mon ami, en estos momentos no es aconsejables entrar allí. Es mejor que te vayas lo más rápido posible. Toma mi consejo, porfavor”. — Sabias palabras, ¿verdad? No sé por qué esa forma de hablar se me hace tan...conocida. ¿Será de alguien que conozco tal vez? — dijo siniestro mientras entraba al cuarto con Optic a su lado. ---- Nadie había notado la entrada de Mr. Siniestro de no ser porque habló. Sus movimientos parecían sobrenaturales, como si su cuerpo se fundiera en las sombras y, sin embargo, se mantuviera sólido. Incluso la presencia de Optic se notó primero, a pesar de venir con distancia tras de él. Esa joven parecía bastante hiperactiva. Demasiado sonriente, casi como un niño, aunque tambien parecia la fachada perfecta para alguien despiadado. — Así que, en realidad, eres un superviviente de la purga genética. Mmm, debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido de no tener esa información antes. Eso cambia completamente mi perspectiva sobre tí, aunque no puedo asegurar si es para tu seguridad o no. En fin, como podrán notar, a pesar de su potencial, ninguno de ustedes tiene lo suficiente para oponerse a mi, por lo que les recomiendo actúen con cautela, ¿no es así joven NikolevTexto Original: Nikovelich? — Di lo que quieres, Essex, y veremos qué pasa. — Oh, muy bien. Al parecer has contenido ese feo rencor contra mí. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de quién es tu amo, al igual que lo seré de todos ustedes, porque sé cuál es su precio. Oh, no, no, no se molesten en dudar, solo escuchen atentamente, niños. Optic saca un ficheroTexto Original: folder del cual comienza a leer en voz alta: “Las corporaciones Stark, en su división de tecnología energética, ha estado desarrollando un dispositivo llamado Gnr-40012. Éste está compuesto de dos partes iguales que, a su vez, funcionan sólo con el software indicado. Se supone que éste se encuentra en esta división, sin embargo, nuestras fuentes nos hacen creer que realmente está escondido en la central principal, subdivisión de seguridad. Su trabajo es obtener tanto las dos partes del dispositivo como el software del mismo sin ser dañado ninguno de ellos”. — Como ven pequeños, el trabajo no va en contra de sus estúpidos, y tan "alabados", códigos de ética. Así que ¿qué dicen de mi generosa oferta? Estoy harto de todo esto, y realmente me has hecho enojar, así que es hora de despedirse y ¡de sangrar! Las tinieblas vuelven a tomar el control ¡abriendo una brecha entre este mundo y el irreal!, trayendo de él a un enorme, temible y feroz hombre lobo. Éste, a las órdenes de Brian, ataca sin previo aviso a Essex, rasgando gran parte de su cuerpo. Todo parecía haber acabado. Nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque como este. De repente, las heridas comienzan a cerrarse, quedando el cuerpo de Essex como si nada hubiera pasado. Con una carcajada le dice a Brian que no tiene esperanzas contra él y que será mejor que se rinda. Claro que, Brian, no está dispuesto a rendirse, y nunca lo ha estado en su vida. Así que un nuevo jugador se une a la pelea y es, nada más ni nada menos que un aterrante monstruo de un sólo ojo. A Essex no parece importarle. Brian sonríe y le pregunta: “¡¿Qué tan resistente eres a los rayos ópticos?! Te presento a mi más nueva pesadilla. Conoce a Cíclope”. ---- — ESPERA UN POCO, ¡DEMONIOS! —grita Ivan al interponerse entre la bestia y Mr. Siniestro— ¿Has considerado el pensar que, aunque me duela decirlo, podría tener razón? Yo ya tengo experiencia con éste tipo. Aunque te utiliza sin pensarlo, realmente paga sus deudas. Así que dime, Brian, ¿no existe algo que quieras realmente, lo cual valga la pena arriesgarse un poco? — ¿Así que estas de su lado? Será mejor que te apartes Ivan, y no volveré a repetírtelo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar, siquiera, en llegar a un acuerdo con este...tipo, después de todo lo que a hecho? ¡DEBE PAGAR!, y sí, sí hay algo que necesito y debo aprender sobre mis poderes. Pero ese asunto no es de tu inconvencia... — No estoy de su lado. ¡Estoy de mi lado!, y es en serio. Esto realmente nos puede ayudar. Sin embargo, comprendo tu enojo, por no decir preocupación. Yo también lo siento, pero dime ¡¿no has pensado en ayudar a alguien más, por ejemplo a Yun?! Al voltear a ver a Brian, Ivan le hace una mueca con la cara que se podría interpretar como "sígueme la corriente..." o "me estoy haciendo del baño". Se detiene todo . Se escucha un silencio y aparece un joven punk, con los ojos ardiendo, y les dice a todos : “Yo puedo detenerlos, pues soy amo del tiempo y puedo cambiar lo que quiera . Mientras ustedes pelean y discuten, en las calles hay miedo de la gente hacia nosotros. Y todo se debe a que han matado al presidente y tengo que cambiar eso en el pasado. Pero nunca alcanzo a salvarlo. Al parecer es obra de un mutante más fuerte y veloz que yo”. Y en eso voltea y ve una sombra. ---- — Tonto y joven arrogante ¡No sabes qué has traído ante mí! — Mr. Siniestro grita enfurecido, mientras hace un gesto de enojo y lanza una ráfaga poderosa de energía mental invisible — Interesante, me pregunto por qué te seguía tal entidad. Como sea, ahora está aturdido por un buen tiempo. — ¡¿Quién era?! ¿Qué era?, ¡dímelo tipejo! — grita el joven que acaba de aparecer. — Silencio ignorante, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo obligación de responder tales interrogantes? Y no se, ni me interesa, para qué buscas ayuda. Pero estos niños tienen cosas que hacer. — Espera Mr. Siniestro. Ya te hemos oçido bastante. No caeria mal escuchar su historia en lo que pensamos tu oferta — Ivan observa fijamente a Mr. Siniestro para demostrar que no está intimidado, mientras, sostiene el aliento. — Muy bien — dice Mr. Siniestro sonriendo —, cuenta tu historia, niño, para que podamos volver a nuestros asuntos. ---- — Es muy simple. En realidad solo tienen que realizar algunos trabajitos para mi y, a cambio, les daré lo que quieran. Vamos, sé que todos anhelan algo en su interior. Todos tienen un precio. Además no les pido que maten a nadie...pero, si se niegan, Hipnosong... — De repente la preciosa chica se pone frente a los chicos, sonriendoles — Muestrales lo que acordamos — dice Siniestro. — Chicos, ¿se preguntan por qué les dolía la nuca hace unos momentos? — dice esto Alice mientras saca una especie de detonador pequeño que da a Siniestro — Pues, mientras dormían, les ha sido implantada una pequeña bomba en sus cabezas, las cuales sólo el "Doctor" tiene el detonador, y él sólo puede quitarles, una vez trabajen para él — dice mientras sonríe la joven. — ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! ¡Pedazo de bestia! — grita Brian. — Sí, lo pagarás caro, estúpido — dice Ivan. De repente comienzan a sentir un dolor tremendo en sus cabezas: “¡Agh!”. — Eso es solo una advertencia. La próxima vez se quedan sin cabeza — dice Siniestro. Yun mira a sus compañeros diciéndoles con mala gana que no tienen opción. No les queda de otra. Todos callan y bajan la cabeza aceptando. — Muy bien. Así me gusta, obedientes. Entonces comiencen con la misión contada hace un rato y, por si acaso, serán acompañados por Optic e Hipnosong para controlarles. Ellos les darán los detalles — dice Siniestro. Dicho esto los chicos se marchan algo frustradosEste mensaje comenzaba con un "Continuo....". ---- Sin saber bien qué decir, el joven punk solo voltea alrededor, sonríe y desaparece. — Entonces supongo que no nos ayudará. Je, je — dice Ivan — Bueno, entonces señoritas, ya que el señor malo-malo Mr. Siniestro se fuéTexto Original: Bueno pues ya que, entonces señoritas, ya que señor malomalo Siniester ya se fue?, más o menos ¿qué nos espera? Digo, no es que sea chismoso pero no creo ser experto en entrar a instalaciones de seguridad del grado de las compañías Stark. Digo, son dueñas de Iron Man ¡¿sí lo conocen, verdad?! Tipo alto, dorado con rojo, que nos puede tostar de un rayo, ¿no?, ¿ni una idea de quién es? — mientras que Optic se ríe, la otra chica lo mira como si fuera un idiota — Las instalaciones Stark no son un problema para el Doctor, por lo que nosotras tenemos los planos aprendidos correctamente. Sin embargo, eso no significa que os lo diremos. Son solo para nuestra seguridad cuando estemos allí — termina con una gran sonrisa — ¡Ja, ja, ja!, al parecer ustedes confían mucho en Mr. Siniestro, ¿verdad, niñas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ilusas. ¡Son tan desechables como nosotros! - grita Brian. — Tranquilo Brian. No ganarás nada molestándote. Mejor concentrémonos. — Cierto, Yun. Ok, entonces, damas, no pienso ir a esa misión babosa sin, al menos, tener el equipo necesario. Qué les parece si nos proporcionan, de perdido, un chaleco antibalas, un traje cool de batalla o una de las monerías de Mr. Siniestro. ---- — ¡¿Chalecos?! Somos mutantes, chicos, no los necesitamos — dice el joven Optic riendo. — Claro que no. — dice la bella Alice muy seria — Siganme. La chica los guia a una sala extrañaParecida a la war room de los X-Men. Pista para el lector jeje.. — Pueden cambiar sus ropas en aquel armario. Los cuatro chicos proceden e, inclusive, Alice, sin pena alguna, se quita sus ropas mostrando su ropa interior y su bello cuerpo. El joven Ivan, aunque no está muy contento con ella, no puede dejar de admirar su hermosa figura. Ella voltea a verlo y solo sonríe mientras que el chico solo se sonroja y voltea a un lado. — Bueno. Una vez listos, procederé. — dice Hipnosong — Según una fuente nuestra, que se ha infiltrado las Compañías Stark, han creado un dispositivo capaz de dar mayor fuerza y resistencia un humano normal, pues actúa a nivel genético, acelerando el metabolismo y produciendo proteínas mejoradas — ¿Podrías decirlo en español, chica? — dice Brian molesto una vez más. — Es decir, da mejores habilidades. — Aparece un mapa holográfico de ADN — Sí, eso puede hacer en un humano normal al injertarlo en la piel. Y nuestro espía ha descubierto que actúa a nivel del área donde se encuentra el gen del Factor X. — ¡¿Te refieres a qué haría con un mutante?! — dice Ivan. — Así es. Imagínense el desarrollo completo de nuestros poderes. Total control. — ¡CONTROL! — gritó Yun algo pálido. Ni siquiera habían notado que seguía allí — Así es, chico. De repente los lleva a un hangar donde se encuentra un jet. — ¡Vaya! Sí que está increíble, chica — dice Optic. — Viajaremos en esto, chicos. Llegaremos a Stark's. La persona que se ha infiltrado programará la entrada principal para desactivar su sistema de seguridad por 30 minutos. — Solo 30 minutos — dice Brian. — Así es. Ese es el tiempo que tendremos. Es por eso que Mr. Siniestro te necesita, IvanEn el texto original indica a "Brian", sin embargo es un error debido a la explicación que continúa., tu control de la luz nos permitirá desactivar la seguridad láser del interior de Stark's. Y a tí, Nightmare y Chico Vampiro. Si las cosas fallan necesitaremos la fuerza bruta de ambos y las ilusiones de Optic, pues llegarán muchos chicos malos. — De repente suena el radio — Aquí Sabu, estoy listo y esperándolos Hipnosong. — Quién es él — dice Yun con una cara de algo de emoción. — Es Sabu, el mutante que nos ayudará. — Bueno chicos, mejor búsquense un nombre clave que ya estamos en camino. ---- Mientras que Optic e Hipnosong se encontraban con el infiltrado, Ivan se apresura a preguntar a los demás: — Oigan. ¿Realmente le vamos a dar lo que quiere a Mr. Siniestro?, ¿qué podemos hacer? — Un momento... — dice Yun un poco dubitativo y pensativo — Tú nos dices que le hagamos caso y, después, que no. Lo atacas y lo defiendes. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero asunto aquí? Lo único que parece que estás haciendo es intentar que peleemos unos contra los otros. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito? Ivan cambia su cara de preocupación, viéndose más serio y, tal vez, molesto, de lo que hasta ahora hubieran notado. Casi en un susurro, les dice: “¿Qué debí hacer? ¿Los hubiera dejado que pelearan contra Mr. Siniestro como lo hice tan exitosamente yo? No lo creo. Los vi pelear entre ustedes y sé que no teníamos oportunidad contra él. Por eso planee algo tan simple como fingir que le hacemos caso, para ganar tiempo el cual se suponía sería para planear algo mejor ¡en lugar de que me ataquen!”. — Mmm ¿ya acabaron? — pregunta Optic. Mientras discutía, Ivan comenzó a destellar, iluminando por doquier. ---- — Lo siento. Je, je, je. — ¡Hey cuidado con esas luces!, ¡¿no?! Pero bueno, Ivan tiene razón. Aunque odio admitirlo, pero no teníamos alternativa. Así que ya dejen de quejarse ¡¿no?! y mejor guarden sus energías para lo que viene, que sin duda no será nada fácil. Pero no se preocupen, al menos me tienen de su lado ja, ja...Mmm, ¿me reí?, ¡rayos!, olvídenlo, no volverá a pasar. Así que mejor preparémonos y terminemos esto lo más pronto posible. Ivan, es hora de que empiece el espectaculo, así que concedenos el derecho a entrar y desactiva la seguridad. ---- — Un momento, chicos. Tenemos que esperar a Samuel — dice Alice. — ¿A quién? — pregunta Brian algo irritado, como de costumbre, mientras que, en la oscuridad, un hombre de traje se acerca sigilosamente. — Chicos — vuelve a hablar la mujer —, les presento a Samuel Burnett. Él es la persona que se infiltró en Compañías Stark. El hombre, bastante serio, continuó: — Muy bien. Dentro de 15 minutos la seguridad, y cámaras de la entrada principal, se desactivarán, permitiéndoles entrar a ustedes cuatro fácilmente. Una vez dentro, tú, el de los poderes luminosos, tendrás que desactivar la seguridad laser. Optic, tu objetivo es alterar la percepción de la realidad para engañar a las cámaras internas. El dispositivo MSH (Maximum Strength to Humans) estará en la sala principal reforzada. Habrá varios miembros de seguridad. Deberán derrotarlos. Tarea fácil para ustedes. Alice les dará estos comunicadores, ponganselos en el oído para guiarlos por el camino. Una vez en la sala principal, yo les daré la contraseña, pero deberán de tener cuidado. Es una area muy segura y si se activan las alarmas estamos perdidos. Recuerden que, a partir de su entrada, tienen 30 minutos para que el sistema de seguridad secundario encuentre alteraciones y se active. — Muy bien. Si todo está claro, les deseo suerte, chicos — dice Alice — Como si fuera a ser tan fácil, chica — dice Brian aun irritado. ---- — Así que es hora de divertirse, ¡vamos! - dice Brian. Ivan despliega su juego de luces logrando afectar a los sistemas de seguridad, mientras que Optic crea las ilusiones necesarias para engañar a las cámaras. — ¡Vaya! Llevamos cinco minutos y las cosas están demasiado tranquilas. ¡¿Será eso buena señal?! Mmm...aun así, esto está muy extraño y aburrido. — Mmm...esto está o muy fácil o demasiado extraño. No, más bien me parece que ni estamos seguros ni hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no? No acabada la oración de Ivan, comienzan a llegar guardias armados con equipo antimotín, al parecer bastante sofisticado. — ¡Diablos! Hubiera preferido que fuera una misión totalmente secreta — grita Ivan mientras se planta enfrente de todos. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces Ivan?!, ¡tu desfile de luces no les va a hacer nada! ¡Déjamelos! — grita Brian mientras dos formas nebulosas aparecen tras de él. — Oh, sí, claro. ¡Qué divertido es que te encargues de dos a la vez! ¡¿Y los demás fuertemente armados?! ¡Esto es mejor! — Ivan sorie. Se tensa, brilla un poco y forma una pared completa de luz sólida blanquecina con la cual chocan casi todos los guardias y disparos, excepto un guardia lo suficientemente rápido para lanzarse y rodar, quedando detrás de Ivan quien está totalmente entretenido y concentrado en la pared. ---- — No quiero sonar monstruoso, pero eso fue muy reconfortante. Muy bien. Y ahora qué hacemos — dice Yun mientras lanza el cuerpo del guardia sin la mitad de su sangre por los aires. Alice les dice desde el jet, por los comunicadores, que deben buscar una puerta donde diga "Control Room". Una vez allí deberán desactivar todas las alarmas y cerrojos electrónicos de las puertas para llegar a los laboratorios, donde se encuentra el objetivo. — Muy fácil decirlo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no están Optic, el otro tipo y tú, con nosotros, ayudándonos ahora, si le son tan fieles a Siniestro?, ¡¿eh?! — dice Yun algo enojado. — El hecho de que le seamos fieles a Siniestro no quiere decir que seamos estúpidos, je, je, je — dice el chico, Optic. Seguido esto, avanzan sin líos hasta el Control Room, el cual, sospechosamente, está sin vigilancia. ---- — Estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, chicos. Andando — dice Ivan. — Espera — dice Brian —, ¿no les parece sospechoso que no haya seguridad? — Tienes razón — dice Yun —, pero no hay de otra. Tenemos que entrar. “Además, si no me equivoco, ese dispositivo podría ser la solución a mis problemas con mis poderes”. — piensa Yun algo emocionado. — ¡Listo! — dice Brian ya e desactivado la seguridad, vamos, rapido, segun Hipno song, el objetivo se encuentra en el siguiente corredor. Al llegar a los laboratorios se encuentran nuevamente sin ninguna resistencia, lo cual preocupa a los chicos. — Muy bien — dice Ivan —, ahí está el dispositivo. Que alguien lo tome y larguémonos de aquí, que tanta tranquilidad no me está gustando. — Este...yo lo tomaré — dice Yun algo nervioso. — Muy bien. Entonces es hora de irnos de aquí. Hey, allá en el jet, ¿escucharon? Ya tenemos el objetivo. Sáquennos de aquí — dice Brian. — Tendrán que ir hasta la azotea para recogerlos en el jet. No pueden salir por donde vinieron — dice la chica, Alice. Dicho esto, los chicos llegan a la azotea pero, sorpresivamente... ---- ...¡Aparece el personaje con el cual no querían toparse en un millón de años! Así es, el poderoso Iron Man se presenta frente a ellos: — ¡Diablos!, sabía que esto pasaría, y ahora no nos quedará otra que enfrentarlo. Solo espero que nosotros tres seamos suficientes para vencerlo. ¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo! ¡Claro que lo derrotaremos! Así que, "hombre de hojalata", si no quieres recibir una buena paliza, será mejor que nos dejes pasar — dice Brian. Iron Man no dice nada. En cambio de eso actúa con unas ráfagas de rayos de sus manos que logran causar gran destrozo, terminando esta demostración dice: — Lo diré solo una vez: Ríndanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.. Al término de sus palabras, Brian se lanza contra el Hombre: — Tonto. ¿Crees poder hacerme algún daño, Iron Man? Iron Man lo esquiva sin ningún problema y, cuando está a punto de disparar sus rayos, Brian sonríe y le dice: “¡Imbecil, esto se llama trabajo en equipo!”. Demasiado tarde se da cuenta, Iron Man, que detrás de él se encuentra el escalofriante amigo de Bryan: un Temible hombre lobo a quien no logra evadir. Por desgracia logra protegerse con un campo eléctrico, dejando al hombre lobo inconsciente durante las siguientes horas. Cuando está a punto de terminar lo que tenía pendiente con brian, un poderoso rayo luminoso logra arrojarlo varios metros atrás, justo para quedar a merced de Yun, quien le logra aturdir con unos cuantos golpes. ---- — Lo siento, señor Iron Man. En serio. No es nuestra intención. Solo disculpenos mientras nos vamos. Rápidamente los tres empiezan a escapar a toda velocidad, sin notar que Iron Man, en realidad, es solo un robot con su armaduraTexto Original que sigue: (Nota fuera de narración: Es que no creo que le ganemos al verdadero Iron Man jeje). Sin embargo, el verdadero Iron Man ha llegado al edificio. — ¡Rápido!, ¡tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Antes de que algo realmente malo pase! Digo, acabamos de tirar al suelo a Iron Man, ¡eso podría hacernos enemigos de todos los avengers! — Se nota que eres nervioso Ivan — le dice Yun. Entonces, cuando los tres chicos se dirigían corriendo por los pasillos, Yun tropieza y cae al suelo. Los demás parecen no darse cuenta. En eso, Yun alza la mirada y ve una mano mecánica ofreciéndose a ayudarlo a levantarse, que es la del mismísimo ¡IRON MAN! Yun se queda petrificado: “¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago? Mis poderes no sirven de nada si lleva su armadura. No le puedo absorber la sangre”, piensa mientras que Iron Man lo levanta y le dice: “Ten en cuenta que ésta vez soy el verdadero. Así que, por favor joven, dame lo que han robado”. Mientras, al otro lado del pasillo, Ivan se da cuenta de que falta Yun: — Espera Brian, falta Yun, ¿dónde esta? — le dice Ivan. — No sé. Hay que regresar. Puede estar en aprietos — dice Briam algo preocupado, cosa que asombra, un poco, a Ivan. Al regresar, se encuentran con un Yun atrapado en los puños de Iron Man. Brian grita: “Déjalo ir o la veras caro”. — Sí. Igual digo, pedazo de hojalata — dice también Ivan. Curiosamente Iron Man no opone resistencia y se aleja hasta desaparecer. — ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué se ha ido? — dice Ivan un poco confuso. — No será que...¡el objetivo!, ¿se lo llevó? — grita Brian a Yun. — No, tranquilos. Aquí lo tengo. Vamos andando antes de que regrese. Dicho esto, los tres llegan al jet y logran escapar. En la mente de Ivan y Brian hay dudas acerca de lo que pasó: ¿por qué Iron Man los dejo ir? Yun les dice: “Tranquilos. Confíen en mí. Tengo un plan para derrotar a Siniestro. Verán, este dispositivo es falso. Iron Man se llevó el verdadero. Este es un rastreador para que él pueda seguirnos”. ---- — Debo decirlo, estoy impresionado . Pero...eh, ¡¿no crees que tengamos problemas con ellos?! — pregunta Ivan señalando a los tres en la cabina —, digo. Es más, si Mr. Siniestro se da cuenta de que no lo es, estaremos en problemas. ¡Pero diablos! No sé si te lo había mencionado, Yun, ¡pero eso fue genial!, cool. Ok, ok, ya me calmé. No más brillo. Entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? ¿A buscar el software? ¡¿U olvidaste pedirselo a Iron Man?! Yun se queda en silencio, que no deja clara una interpretación. ---- — Esperen, que aún hay más — dice Yun en voz baja a sus compañeros — Ese Iron Man se las sabe todas. Después de contarle lo que nos hizo Siniestro, eso de implantarnos una bomba en el cráneo, me dio un dispositivo que desintegra la bomba. Debo advertirles que el procedimiento es algo doloroso — dice mientras saca una especie de jeringa con un líquido azul brilloso — Hay que inyectarnos este líquido que destruirá cualquier objeto ajeno que se encuentre dentro de nosotros. ¿Quién va primero? — pregunta Yun. — Seria logico que fueras tú, Yun — dice Ivan algo desconfiado. — Está bien, ahí voy — Mientras se arranca un pedazo de su camisa y se lo amarra en el brazo, haciendo presión — Chicos tienen que sostenerme y taparme la boca para no delatarnos. ¡Ngh! — gime de dolor Yun al inyectarse el líquido — ¡Ah, ah, ah! Ya no siento el dispositivo en mi cabeza. Creo que funcionó — dice Yun respirando rápidamente — Bueno, ¿quién sigue? Brian e Ivan se miran algo indecisos, pero al final accede Brian, quien pasa el dolor a duras penas, al igual que Yun. Solo falta Ivan cuando Optic se voltea y dice: “¿Qué tanto ruido es ese que hacen allí atrás?”. Ivan, del asombro y sin querer, deja caer la última dosis del líquido que quedaba, rompiéndose. Los chicos se quedan pasmados. — ¿Qué es eso que se te ha caído?, ¿eh?, responde. ¿No nos estarán traicionando? — dice Optic algo desesperado. Rápidamente, Brian responde: “¡Eh! No es nada. Es solo que Ivan es un userDel anglicismo "drug user", traducido por "drogadicto". y tiene la manía de llevar su jeringa preparada, en cualquier lado, para relajarse”. — ¿Un user? — pregunta Optic — Me lo hubieras dicho, Ivan, muchacho. De haber sabido te hubiera pedido que compartieras conmigo, je, je. Para la próxima será — dicho esto Optic se vuelve nuevamente a su asiento. — ¿Un user? ¿Yo? ¿Un drogadicto? — le recrimina en voz baja Ivan a Brian. — Lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió — le responde Brian algo sonrojado. — Esperen, pero qué vamos a hacer ahora. — dice Yun — Ya no tenemos más antídoto, e Ivan aun tiene la bomba en su cabeza. ---- Los chicos continuaron nerviosos durante el resto del camino. No sabían qué hacer. Aún había una bomba en la cabeza de Ivan, y ya estaban aterrizando en la base de Mr. Siniestro. La única esperanza que les quedaba era la ayuda de Iron Man. Y una vez frente a Mr. Siniestro, él les dice: — Muy bien, chicos. Ahora, el dispositivo... Los chicos se voltean a ver entre ellos, sin responder al hombre, mientras éste perdía la paciencia. ---- Después de dudar un poco, Yun le entrega el dispositivo a Siniestro, quien lo recoge con una gran sonrisa en sus manos, aparentemente sin sospechar que está siendo engañado. Pero los chicos saben que eso no durará mucho y una vez que Siniestro comience a inspeccionar el aparato se dará cuenta de la farsa, lo que puede poner la vida de Ivan en peligro, al tener todavía la bomba en su cráneo, así que tienen que actuar rápido: — Bueno. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte. Te toca a tí. Quítale la bomba a Ivan primero y...luego a nosotros — dice Brian. — Paciencia, mis niños. Una vez cerciorado de que el dispositivo sirve les quitaré la bomba a los tres — dice Siniestro. Los chicos no saben qué hacer. Siniestro está a punto de descubrir la farsa y, sin dudarlo, oprimirá el detonador, lo que significaría la muerte a Ivan. — “¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está Iron Man? ¿Por qué tarda?” — piensa Yun. En eso está cuando Siniestro se vuelve hacia ellos con una mirada fría y llena de coraje. En seguida se dan cuenta de que Siniestro ¡ya lo sabe! — Niños, niños. He tenido paciencia con ustedes, ¡pero llegó a su límite! Denme el verdadero dispositivo o despidanse de sus cabezas. ¡Tienen hasta la cuenta de diez! — ¡Maldición! Hay que atacarlo, muchachos — grita Yun. ---- — “Así que será de ésta forma ¿verdad?” — pregunta Ivan para sus adentros, en una voz casi inaudible — ¡Entonces!... — dice elevando la voz — ya es hora de que termine, Siniester, con todo esto. ¿Quién crees que eres para manipularnos?, ¿para mandarnos como títeres?, ¿para humillarme? Sabes tanto y, a la vez, tan poco. ¿Pseudo-remedoImitación de algo, especialmente cuando no es perfecta la semejanza. DLE. de cerebrito? No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz ¡y sabrás que no me iré sin borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa! El destello que comenzó a salir de sus brazos era cada vez mayor: — ¡Ja, ja, ja! Insulso. ¡Ahora te demostraré lo pequeños que son frente a mi! Mr. Siniestro solo ríe mientras lanza una descarga de energía psíquica contra Ivan, siendo grande su sorpresa al ver que no lo toca. — ¿Y qué? ¡Supusiste que nunca entendería la naturaleza de tu poder! Es la misma que el mío y lo sabes. Y mientras esté rodeado de esto no podrás activar la bomba ¿verdad?, ¿o qué? ¡¿Los fotones no desvían las ondas infrarrojas?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Con la cara llena de furia, Mr. Siniestro lanza una ráfaga de energía con la que tumba a Ivan en el suelo, solo para estrellarse contra una pared: — Pero Ivan no pelea sólo, tarado — grita Brian mientras se prepara para invocar a sus mejores bestias. — Por ahorita sí que lo hago — le responde Ivan desde el suelo. ¡Solo déjame terminar esto! — Toda la energía almacenada sale en forma de un enorme rayo que golpea a Mr. Siniestro de frente, destruyendo parte de su tórax — El truco no es el golpe físico — dice Ivan —, el chiste es aturdirlo lo suficiente psíquicamente para que no me reviente el crane... — ¡Oh, joven tontuelo! — Se escucha en una risa — No es necesario eso ¡Ja, ja, ja! — termina de decir Mr. Siniestro después de conectar un rayo de mayor intensidad contra Ivan, quien sale volando, esta vez más lejos, dejando una estela de sangre en el camino — ¿Y bien, ustedes también me enfrentarán? ---- — ¡No, Ivan! — gritan Yun y Brian, preocupados por su amigo. — Jóvenes — dice Siniestro —, por el momento los dejo a manos de mis servidores leales: Optic, Hipnosong y el chico espía los acabaran. Ataquenles ahora que están distraídos. Dicho esto se desata una mortal pelea entre los dos bandos. Disminuidos los chicos por Ivan, quien se encuentra herido, no tienen posibilidades de ganar. Entonces Brian le dice a Siniestro: “Eres un cobarde. Gallina. Mandas a tus perros a atacarnos mientras te recuperas del golpe de Ivan”. Esto hace enojar mucho a siniestro quien decide presionar el detonador, riendo a carcajadas: “Es su fin, idiotas. ¡Ja, ja, ja!”. Cuando, de repente, siente unos colmillos apretándose contra su garganta. — ¡Agh, maldición! No intentes beber mi sangre. ¡Estúpido niño! — le dice a Yun, quien se encontraba prendido del cuello del villano. Tus esfuerzos no servirán de nada. El primero en morir será tu amigo Ivan por atreverse a atacarme primero — Y dicho esto, procede a presionar el botón, pero es detenido por un Yun fuera de control, enfurecido y de apariencia brutal. Quien le toma el brazo y lo golpea fuertemente contra la pared. — Amo, ¡no! — dice Optic — Escoria, lo pagarás — Y se lanza a atacar a Yun, pero es derribado por una especie de gárgola salida de las pesadillas de Brian. — Te cubro, amigo. Acaba con este patético de Siniestro. Pero la reacción de Yun fue muy tarde. Apenas vió venir un ataque psiónico y devastador, por parte de Siniestro. Dejándolo sangrando por sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca. Casi derrotado, Yun logra pasarle el detonador a Brian, quien lo destruye. — ¡NO! Insecto bastardo. Te has atrevido a dañar mis planes ¡y lo pagarás con tu vida! — En eso se escucha un fuerte zumbido, como de unos propulsores que vienen del cielo. Alzan la mirada para ver a ¡Iron Man llegando junto con los demás Avengers al rescate! ---- Mr. Siniestro queda sorprendido. Sabe que ni siquiera él es capaz de vencer a todos los Avengers con su poder: — Lo siento, Mr. Siniestro— dice Iron Man —, pero debemos de terminar con tus maníacos planes. Iron Man se dispone a disparar su poderoso rayo de protones cuando, de repente, el chico Optic grita. — Mr. Siniestro, tenemos que escapar — El joven crea una ilusión en la que parece ser un escenario de sombras. Pero es muy tarde, pues Iron Man lanza su poderoso ataque sin tener un blanco. Hay una gran explosión. La ilusión se desvanece. El polvo se asienta y, mientras, se ve la figura de un joven en el suelo. Al parecer el rayo sin dirección le dió a Optic al tratar de escapar. Matándolo al instante. Sin que nadie diga una palabra, de repente, Brian se da cuenta: — ¡Avengers, Mr. Siniestro escapa!Texto original aclaratorio: "(JUNTO A ALICE Y SAMUEL CLARO)" ---- Después de lamentarse por la muerte del joven Optic, los Avengers llevan a nuestros protagonistas a su jet. Allí son tratados por Hank Pym, quien le retira el aparato de la cabeza a Ivan, y sana sus heridas, así como las de Brian y el malherido de Yun. Cuando se recuperan se encuentran felices de que Siniestro haya sido vencido y de, por fin, estar libres. El Capitán América se les acerca y les dice: “Buen trabajo jóvenes. Han demostrado ser muy valientes, tener coraje y saberse manejar en una situación peligrosa”. Ivan dice: “El Capitán América me...me...está hablando a...¡a mi! ¡No lo puedo creer!” — Pero qué hay de Siniestro — pregunta, aún un poco débil, Yun — ¿logró escapar? — Me temo que sí — dice el Capitán —, al parecer cuenta con la habilidad de teletransportarse, pero sus planes fueron cortados y, ahora, nos haremos cargo de ustedes, y de sus poderes mutantes aún creciendo... — ¡¿Quiere decir que seremos miembro de los Avengers?! — dice con una gran alegría Brian. — No exactamente — responde desde el fondo del pasillo Iron Man —. Creo que aún no están listos para el trabajo. Les falta experiencia y mejorar el uso de sus poderes. Cuando lo hagan, gustosamente serán bienvenidos. Pero, hasta entonces, creo que un amigo mío les será de más ayuda. — Y diciendo esto aparece, detrás de él, un señor calvo con sus años encima y en una silla de ruedas — Señores, ¡les presento al Profesor-X! — Hola, jóvenes. Tienen grandes poderes, los cuales pertenecen al mundo para hacer el bien, así que ¡tengo una propuesta que hacerles! ---- — Soy director del instituto xavier para jóvenes dotados y vengo a invitarles a unirse a mi escuela. Un instituto para mutantes donde podrán conocer más sobre sus poderes, y a cómo tener su control. Allí hay muchos chicos como ustedes. ¡¿Qué me dicen muchachos?! ---- Los chicos se encuentran atónitos, Realmente no se esperaban esto. Por fin alguien se ocuparía de ellos, los guiaría en el uso de sus poderes y los llevaría por el buen camino. — ¿Nos está pidiendo que vayamos, con usted, a su escuela de X-Men? — pregunta Ivan, aun sin creerlo. — ¡Ja, ja! Así es, joven Ivan. Me gustaría ser su profesor y, quien sabe, tal vez algún día se conviertan en parte de los X-Men. — ¡Pues puede contar conmigo! — dice alegremente Ivan — ¡Me esforzare para ser lo mejor X-Man posible! Brian, dejando atrás su carácter habitual, le agradece por la oportunidad al Profesor, aceptando la oferta gustosamente, mientras piensa: “Un X-Men. Tendré la oportunidad de ser un X-Men y controlar mis poderes con naturalidad. Es un sueño hecho realidad...”. Yun, algo pensativo, dice: “¿Me pregunta si es que quiero ir con ud? Claro que sí. Además ¿a dónde iría? Ya me he quedado sin hogar, sin familia y vivía en un hueco que pasaba como apartamento, mientras que en las noches... — se le comienza a quebrar la voz, y lágrimas corren por sus mejillas — Me avergüenza decirlo pero...¡salía a buscar víctimas para alimentarme! ¡No podía seguir viviendo así!”. — Tranquilo Yun. El Instituto Xavier siempre se ha especializado por dar segundas oportunidades. Allí empezarás de cero y, con mi ayuda, buscaremos una manera de controlar mejor tus poderes — dice el Profesor mientras le pone una mano en el hombro. Se despiden y agradecen a los Avengers, especialmente a Iron Man por su ayuda. Después, los chicos parten con el Profesor al Blackbird: — Chicos, les presento a Scott Summers, conocido como Cíclope, y a Emma Frost. Los dos junto conmigo somos los headmasters del instituto. — Hola. Es un gusto — dicen los dos X-Men a los chicos que no salen de su asombro. Mientras despegan, Brian le dice a Yun: “Yun perdoname si antes me comporte mal contigo, es que realmente no conocía cuál era tu mutación y, especialmente, no te conocía como lo hago ahora...amigo”. — No hay de qué. Brian. Era lógico que actuaras asi. Así como lo hizo igual Ivan. Los dos reaccionaron a lo que vieron. No es su culpa. Lo que importa es que esta aventura nos ha dejado a los tres algo nuevo...la amistad — dice Yun. — Rayos Yun, no sigas que ya me has hecho derramar una lágrima. Yo que me considero fuerte ¡sniff, sniff! — dice Ivan mientras los tres muchachos rien juntos. Al final el blackbird se pierde en el horizonte, sin saber qué les deparará el futuro a nuestros héroes. Solo una cosa es segura: Ya no estarán solos. Se tendrán el uno al otroEste último mensaje iba precedido del siguiente mensaje: "Gracias por dejarme poner el final, jeje estaba esperando que reborn y charx pusieran algo para asi cerrar todos pero como no lo han hecho.... Bueno acabo... ". FIN OTROS Notas *Publicado en Ociojoven FOROS>>COMICS>>X-MEN, en el tema "inventando una historia mutie!!": **Página 1. **Página 2. **Página 3. **Página 4 *Posteriormente MagnetoRex resumiría la trama y sería publicada en WIKI}} elforo.de, y más tarde a Creatuforo *Ya que se escribió en un foro comunitario cualquier usuario podía participar en la trama. Arthurunico fue un usuario de ellos. Sin embargo, su aportación fue descartada. Resumen Original El resumen original fue realizado por the incredible nightcrawler y subido al foro. El post original se podía encontrar en http://www.ociojoven.com/foros/message/3110758/ sin embargo el enlace ya no funcionaGracias a una búsqueda en diciembre de 2007 reportada en un mensaje de Messenger de Miguel yanke a Amazing Nightcrawler. Puede leerse este resumen en aquí. Correcciones *Un error tipográfico en la trama original hace pensar que Optic era una mujer. Este error se ha solucionado para que no se llegue a esta confusión. *En un mensaje de la trama se usaba erróneamente el verbo "pretender" con el significado de "fingir" (anglicismo). Se ha solucionado sustituyéndolo. *Se han corregido las mayúsculas en los nombres de los personajes. *Se han corregido los erróneos usos de las a. Generalmente referidos al verbo haber "ha". *Se han corregido los erróneos usos de la "k". Generalmente referidos al uso de "c" o "q". *Se han corregido los erróneos usos de la "s". Generalmente referidos al uso de "c" o "z". *Se han corregido la escritura de las interrogaciones y exclamaciones, añadiendo las figuras "¿" y "¡". *Se han corregido tiempos verbales mal escritos. *Se han corregido nombre de los personajes originales: **Yun, escrito como "jun". **Brian, escrito como "bryan". **Hipnosong, escrito como "Hip-Song", "Hipno-Song" e "Hipno Song". *Se han castellanizado los nombres de los personajes de MARVEL: **Mr. Siniestro, originalmente escrito como "Sinister" o "Siniester". **Industrias Stark, originalmente escritas como "Compañías Stark". *Se han corregido las menciones a Iron Man, escritas como Ironman o ironman. *Se han corregido expresiones incompletas como "prox" en lugar de próxima; "x" por "por"; "uds" por "ustedes". Sustituciones *Se han sustituido las carcajadas por "je, je, je". Aquellas más extensas se han mantenido como comentarios. *Se han sustituido las expresiones con muchas interrogaciones por "¡¿TEXTO?!". Se han mantenido aquellas más relevantes como comentarios. *Se han sustituido las expresiones numéricas inferiores de diez por su grafía escrita. *Se han sustituido las expresiones dubitativas "mmmmmm" por "Mmm". *Se han sustituido los conectores que, que funcionaban como "cual", "cuales", "quien", "quienes", "donde". *Se han castellanizado las siguientes menciones de personajes: **Mr. Sinister -> Mr. Siniestro. **Cyclops -> Cíclope. Galería Comic NEOXADVENTURES #1 (Dibujo y Tintado: Carlos Orbea; Color: Miguel_Yanke) 1.jpg|Pag. 1 2a.jpg|Pag.2 03.jpg|Pag. 3 04.jpg|Pag. 4 5foro.jpg|Pag. 5 6foro.jpg|Pag. 6 07a3.jpg|Pag. 7 Bocetos LastScan-4.jpg|Boceto de la portada. Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/OcioJoven